Javert, Louise and the mother
by davidzombieblastergouck
Summary: We see a bit into javerts Personal life and those who have touched it and we begin to see love begin to blossom


Javert and Louise  
(this contains original lyrics to songs but these will be sung to existing tunes of songs featured in les miserables, the tune of the song shall appear before the song the under the use of "*" this shall identifies the tune of the song)

It had been several months since Gavroche had first came into the hospital the boy's sickness had taken a great toll on him however he never relay felt alone Javert always came to see him at "four fifteen pm sharp" as he had promised always with a gift of food or toy's or some-other delights that he looked forward to it did however not start like this they both had very little trust of each other Gavroche and still did , Gavroche still thought of Javert as a man that would only follow the orders he had been sent and did not care for the suffering of others,Javert still had is doubts about people he had never trusted anyone but himself and the law before and it was not so easy to let this child into his heart but he was willing too give people a chance and that at least was a good star for a change in himself and in his mind, it was quarter past three in the evening as Javert entered the police station to hand in his report of that day's patrol he waved to his close friend louise she had been a great friend and a close companion for many years he tipped his hat in Louise's direction it was returned by Louise she had been a close companion for many years although she was only there for filing duties ,as he handed in his notes the chief of the station approached him and waved to his close "Inspector , may i have a word with you ,i have some excellent news for you, if you would like to step into my office we can continue our conversation" said the chief who was now at least sixty not that he would ever dignify a question of his age with a response he did walk with a cane but even so Javert still had great admiration for him after all he was the man that trained him , Javert followed the Chief into his office "well it seems my time is up Philippe, you don't mind me addressing you with by your fist name do you?" asked the chief as he sat down on a chair in his office,"no sir" responded Javert "very good, it will probably be the last time you hear your first name before sir anyway, i have just received word from the king , i have been relived of my post and you are to take my place".

Javert left the station after accepting the kings offer of being the chief of the police for his area , for a man of his upbringing to become an inspector never mind a Chief was unheard of Javert Know felt maybe he was right in the first place , "the king is gods messenger i was right all along ,to help a child in need to abandon my chance i have now found god's grace", he now realized it was four pm and he had not got anything for Gavroche he ran towards the hospital at a great pace , when he reached the hospital he told Gavroche his news and Gavroche said "oh thats great inspector , but there is someone else hear to see me my mother" his mother walked and Javert was dumb struck he began to feel something he had not felt in a long time the woman touched Javerts hand "thank you m'sieur, i know i am late thank you dearly sir " , "i will leave you in your mothers care" javert rushed out as he felt himself blushing like a school boy (*this is sung to in my life (1st part) same style same speed*)

How strange, this feeling that my life's begun at last  
This change, can people really fall in love so fast?  
What's the matter with you, Philippe?  
Have you been too much on your own?  
So many things unclear  
So many things unknown.

In my life  
There was only my duty to the law  
That somehow seem wrong  
In my life  
There are now times when i think of my life  
The sorrow that i have caused  
And now i want  
to know the world that i've never seen  
always Out of reach  
Just a whisper away  
Waiting for me!

Does she know I'm alive?  
Do I know if she's real?  
Does she see what I see?  
Does she feel what I feel?

Javert runs to his friends louise house as he knew they both finished at the same time he knocked on the door and shouted "Louise" , Louise answered the door "what is wrong Philippe come in " javert entered his house it was tyical of the womman he knew she kept very little trinkets apart from a cabinet to her plates and dresses in and a desk and few chairs , his house was very dull and grey not dissimilar to Javert's house, "sit ,sit Chief Javert i will join you shortly there is a chair in my living room next to he table" javert went into the living room again the room felt very empty with out much decoration apart form a few paintings one of Louis Philippe Ist the king of france ,one of a landscape of pairs and one of Javert all of these paintings where done by Louis at theat moment louise entered the room "ah i see you are admiring my work" he sat down on the chair on the other side of the table from Javert "i hope you dont mind my keeping your portrait since you didn't have any room for it , tell me what is wrong". (*this is sung to in my life (2nd part) same style same speed*)

Javert:  
In my life  
She has burst like the music of angels  
The light of the sun  
And my life seems to stop  
As if something is over  
And something has scarcely begun.

louise you're a friend who has been there for me.  
Thanks to you I am at one with the Gods and Heaven is near!  
And I soar through a world that is new that is free...

Louise[to herself]  
Every word that he says is a dagger in me!  
In my life  
There's been no-one like him anywhere.  
Anywhere, where he is...  
If he asked... I'd be his.

javert and louise:(to herself unheard by javert)  
In my life  
There is someone who touches my life

Javert:  
Waiting near

Louise:  
Waiting here

Louise cried a little "i am happy for you go to her quick"

Louise: Waiting here Louise cried a little "i am happy for you go to her quick"


End file.
